Exile: The tale of three
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: At the very end of the universe there is a world, one thats feared and avoided. It was an exiled world named Earth. One day a long time ago someone came from earth, a saviour who was the strongest. Now they have to find Sora and wake him up. HxRiku


The World That Never Was

(Between KHI and KHII)

**Rain poured down in torrents of icy droplets, thunder accompanying the somewhat comforting sound of the droplets splattering lightly against the black concrete of the floor below. A chilling wind blew softly, disturbing the strands of black hair which almost disappeared amidst the black of everything around him if not for the silver streaks, it was uniquely styled, a long pony tail ending smoothly at his waist, his fringe flopped gracefully over his eyes, the black strands highlighting the bright emerald of the left eye and the bloody crimson of the right. He was wearing a leather coat, the silver chain connecting both sides even though the zipper was halfway done up, leaving a split up the front for easy movement during fights. He stepped near silently through the darkness of The World That Never Was, heading towards the tall building where is friend always was. His name was once Harry Potter but he now called himself Hedeon which meant destroyer in Russian, though not many people knew that as Russian wasn't the main language throughout all of the worlds.**

**He came to a halt abruptly, his eyes going to his silver haired friend lying defeated on the ground and then to the dark blonde hair of an unknown person holding two key blades in his hands. Hedeon stepped forwards, fighting the urge to run to Riku's side, and drew a thin katana from nowhere, the blade slicing smoothly through the air. He stepped ever closer to Riku, lightly placing the blade on the floor and picking up his friend. Icy blue eyes slid open, the only reason he wasn't turning into his other form was because of Hedeon's touch, he smiled softly, the expression making his face so handsome that even his enemy gasped. "Hedeon." Riku murmured near silently, his hand reaching up to brush Hedeon's fringe from his eyes. The black haired man grinned. "You're late. **_**He**_** said that this person would help me get Sora back. Would you..?"**

"**Riku, while Roxas was once part of Sora, as you can see now, he is no longer that person. To help Sora, you need to find Sora. Find the girl and you will find him. Ignore that voice inside your head, **_**he will only lead you astray. Sora wouldn't like it if you got hurt again, now would he." Hedeon explained at length, settling Riku more comfortably in his arms. "Roxas, I know you don't know us and I'm sorry for the trouble." He turned to the shadows of one of the buildings and shouted. "Axel! You can come out now. The battle is over now."**_

_**The red haired flame wielder appeared out of the shadows, stepping up behind the exhausted Roxas, who turned and leapt at him, hands curling around Axel's shoulders as he hugged the man fiercely. Axel laughed, his expression one of the utmost calm it was almost astonishing how it transformed his face. "Hey Hedeon, Roxas." The red haired nobody replied. Hedeon picked up his katana and with a flick of his wrist it disappeared. He pulled himself off of the ground and whistled loudly. The clatter of hooves echoed throughout the area as a horse as black as ebony appeared, his mane moving like silver fire. The horse slowed, hoof stomping against the ground as he judged the intruders before deciding that they weren't all that interesting.**_

"_**Hey, think you could give Riku a ride?" Hedeon murmured softly, gentle hands lightly stroking the velvety soft neck. The horse neighed in agreement, turning so Riku could be secured on his back. Hedeon settled his friend on the horses back, smiling as Riku's fingers curled around the mane although he slumped forward against the horses neck. The horse nickered and sped off like a shadow, the gleam of silver dark barely revealing the speeding horse.**_

_**Hedeon turned towards the other two, his expression gentle. "Want me to help you get to that big ol' castle of yours?" He asked as his expression turned into a grin.**_

"_**Just explain something to me first. Who is Sora?" Roxas said quietly, banishing the key blades easily.**_

"_**Sora." Hedeon's grin transformed into a beautiful smile, his hands coming up to curl into his lengthy ponytail. "Sora was, or still is, one of the purest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He is the master of the key blades and he is your heartless."**_

"_**My.. Heartless?!" Roxas whispered to himself, his hands trembling lightly as the information sunk in.**_

"_**How did you meet Sora then?" Axel asked, red hair gleaming brightly against the massive moon.**_

"_**I met Sora a long time ago, when he was a kid. You see, I don't originally come from their world, I come from a world that was called Earth." Hedeon murmured and Axel gasped loudly, his expression changing into one of fear.**_

"_**Earth? You're from earth?!" the flame wielder cried out hysterically. Earth was a feared place, no matter where you were. It was famous for its wars and for its danger. It was so dangerous it was cast out to the very edge of the atmosphere.**_

"_**Yeah. I left a very long time ago and found Destiny Islands. It was beautiful and looked a lot like home so I thought I'd check it out and bumped into Sora and Riku. I could tell immediately that they'd be important, I had no doubt that they would one day change the fate of worlds. So, I tried to get to know them and soon enough, we became best friends." Hedeon said with a smile. "I've been with them ever since, I haven't seen Sora since Destiny Islands was taken over by the heartless. I met up with Riku again after I found out about Sora turning into a heartless and being put to sleep. He had just gotten out of that place."**_

_**Hedeon looked up and Roxas and Axel and shook his head. "I should probably get back, Riku will be expecting me, besides I have to fix him up." Hedeon turned to leave, his long ponytail swinging behind him, before he halted, turning his head slightly. "Roxas?"**_

"_**Hmm?" Roxas answered, his blue eyes bright.**_

"_**Don't blame Riku, okay? He just wants his best friend back. I'm sure the time will come when both of you understand what that feels like." He turned to leave again before stopping once more. "oh and for when it does.. Don't blame Sora. He's just a kid." Hedeon left again and didn't turn back, disappearing the same way the horse had sped off towards, leaving Axel and Roxas standing there shocked.**_

_*******_

_**Riku awoke slowly, feeling soft hands card through his hair, velvety thumb brushing across his lips before someone else's lips replaced the thumb. Riku lifted his hands, tangling it in the long hair of Hedeon, who chuckled against his lips. Riku lightly slid his tongue out, running it across the bottom lip of his lover. Obediently, the submissive parted his lips, allowing Riku's tongue to slide into his mouth. While Hedeon wasn't usually a submissive in his relationships, this one was different, with Riku he wanted to be submissive to an extent, he would not bow to Riku, however, instead he would merely be the submissive in these activities.**_

_**Hedeon smiled as Riku broke the kiss, about to say something when the possessive male pushed him onto his back and sat on his lap, leaning down to unbutton the shirt Hedeon was wearing. The material was pulled off and Riku slid down slightly, planting a gentle kiss on Hedeon's cheek before moving down, kissing down his chin and down his throat, nipping lightly on the flesh, he nibbled the collarbone, laving the sore spots with his tongue before moving down to his chest, going to the left nipple and circling it. He lapped at the nub lightly before suckling on it, using his other hand to play with the one on the right.**_

_**Hedeon moaned, pushing his head against the bed below him. Riku chuckled, his voice deep and husky with desire, and continued his journey, kissing downwards until he reached the waistband of the black trousers Hedeon wore below the thick black coat. He hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband and slid them down, the boxers following soon after. **_

_*********_

_**The world didn't move in this place, stuck in an endless vortex of silent black stillness, the blue eyes gleamed unnaturally against the dim colours of the setting. The silence was endless, only his thoughts spoken aloud kept him company. He knew that he had to wake up but every time he was nearly awake, a voice spoke unintelligible words and he was falling into a deep sleep once again. Sora knew though, that someone would come for him and wake him up.**_

_***********_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I've been wanting to write one for a while but it just wouldn't come out. This is a trail. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
